Pokemon Gijinka: When Worlds Collide
by bronyrex1
Summary: What happens when pokemon come to our world? The turn into Gijinka, humanized pokemon. When a rescue mission is attempted, the worst case scenario comes true and its up to the Gijinka to save the rescuers. OC story so submit now if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**OK THEN! First off, anyone who has read my other stories knows me as dragoonian. Yes, it is me, and I can prove it to any who ask. I decided that I am going yet ANOTHER Pokémon story. I figured out why the others didn't work for me, and it's because I was trying to invent a new region and had far too many OC's. Anyways, I thought I would try my hand at a Gijinka(I don't know about the spelling.) Anyways, I am going to take OC's as they come and IF and ONLY IF, I think they would work well in the plotline that I developed this morning. Anyways, this is going to be a Gijinka(Anthro) story for pokemon. It will take place on earth. Characters who are pokemon will evolve as they normaly do in the game, with simple changes in appearance at the time of evolution. I am likely going to wing most of everything and updates are entirely dependent on if I have time to write between work and school and my other stories. Sorry if I am rambling but I tend to do that. Lastly, MY OC IN THE OC FORM THAT YOU ARE TO USE IF YOU WISH TO APPLY FOR A SPOT IN THE STORY! The story will be in Third Person limited.**

Name: Rex

Gender: Male

Species(Pokemon(NO LEGENDARIES)): Zorua

Age(actual/apparent): 17/13

-Description(I will ask the owner of an OC if their character is going to evolve in the next chapter for a new description should it be necessary)-

Height:4'7"

Skin Tone: Light tan

Hair Color: Black with Red streaks

Hair Style: Short

Eye Color: red

Clothes: a black t-shirt with a red X design, black hoodie with a red X on the back, black pants, black and red shoes

Accessories: sunglasses, dark gem pendant

Weapons(Only for certain pokemon who have "weapons" on their body. Blastoise has water cannons for example.):none

ETC:

-Personality-

Likes: Chocolate, music, night

Dislikes: morning, bugs, bug types

Fears: bugs, bug types

Pet Peeves: slow witted people

Generic Personality: Logical, observant, night person who hides negative emotion under sarcasm and humor.

ETC:

-Pokemon Features-

LV: 23

Ability: Illusion

Moves (Only 4, 1 egg move max, 1 tm/hm max. Must be level appropriate.): Faint Attack, Extrasensory, Aerial Ace, Pursuit

Fighting Style: Stealth, Speed, and use of his ability for a tactical advantage.

-History-

Rex lives in the Unova region, on his own since his mother was captured by a trainer with pale green hair. He has wandered the region for a few years, fending for himself, and staying away from trainers. He has learned the humans language and can read and understand what they say, but can't speak himself. He travels by night and hides himself during the day with his Illusion ability. Curently, he is hiding in the abandoned victory road, since few pokemon and no trainers travel through it.

* * *

It's evening in the Unova region, winter is fast approaching and a young Zorua is searching for food to stockpile near the abandoned Victory Road near Opelucid.

'Why don't the humans grow more berries anymore. I can barely find anything to eat anymore, and I don't want to leave here.' Rex thinks to himself. After a few more minutes of wandering, he finds himself outside the gate system that separates the cave system from the rest of the world. He moves further on, into the forests surrounding. 'Jackpot.' He thinks when he spots an apple tree, somehow still standing and full of fruit at that.

"EXTRASENSORY!" he shouts in his poke-speak. His eyes glow blue and a psychic aura covers all of the apples in the tree and brings them to him. He takes a bit out of one and takes the rest with him back to the caves. He sets the food down on a pile of food already as big as a Crustle. He hears voices in the distance, echoing through the caves.

"I hear that there is a really rare pokemon in these caves. One that only a few people have ever had the glory of possesing."

'Damnit. Humans. Better start the haunting hour.' Rex thinks to himself before setting off in the direction of the voices, invisible thanks to his ability.

"What if it's really powerful? I mean, rare pokemon usually are pretty strong."

'Two of them, more fun.'

"Like it matters, my Reuniclus can take care of it." The first one says.

'Crap, I can't take on a Reuniclus. That thing has to be at least 20 levels stronger than me, just because of what it is. Better retreat.' Rex thinks before turning around and rushing back to his nest. Unfortunatly, the ground starts rumbling and the roof caves in, blocking his path. Looking around, he finds a new tunel he doesn't recognize and charges through it, disregarding his ability. The tunel slopes down and Rex begins to lose his footing and tumbles down. When he reaches the bottom, he is covered in dust and his fur is scraggy. He gets up quickly and continues on through the tunel until he reaches an opening. He goes through and finds himself outside, in a grotto, filled with berry trees and swarming with pyschic and dragon types, all young.

"What is this place?" He says to himself.

"This is the Sacred Grotto." a Baltoy says to Rex while spinning like a top.

"What's so sacred about it?"

"In the middle of the grotto, there is a pool. In that pool, is rumored to be a portal to other places. It is one of 7 in the world."

"Where do they go?"

"No one knows. It seems that it is a one way trip, for the most part. We occasionally hear noises coming out of this one. It sounds peaceful on the other side."

"Are there any humans?"

"Not that we can tell."

"Then show me to the portal. I am going through."


	2. The Plot Thickens

"So this is the portal?" Rex asks the Baltoy, while looking at a pool of pink and navy blue water swirling in a vortex.

"Yes. None of us know when it was made or how it was made, but we do know that the portals were created by Palkia and Dialga. Every 10 years, they come here and do something to the portal that also reverses our aging cycle."

"Wait a minute." Rex interrupts. "What level are you?"

"95."

Rex's jaw drops at this response, causing the Baltoy to laugh.

"How does the portal work?" Rex asks.

"Just jump in."

"In that case…GERONIMO!"

* * *

"Talk about a hard landing." Rex says to himself after waking up. "Well, it looks like I made it. Self check time. Claws, check. Head…" Rex feels his head as not the same as normal. "Wha. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?"

"You came through the portal from the Pokémon world and landed hard on your head, hear in the human world." A voice replies from somewhere in the surrounding woods.

"Who are you!? And what do you mean human world?"

"What I mean is, well, let me introduce myself first. I am Cross, and I am a Conkledur. Now, let me show myself to you." Cross replies before walking out of the woods, only, he is not a pokemon, but a human. He looks to be about 80 years old and has a pair of canes that look to be made of concrete.

"The hell are you talking about. You're no Conkledur. You're a human."

"Yes I am human in appearance, and you are speaking English."

"The hell are you… Crap you're right. So does this mean that I am a human?" Rex asks Cross.

"No, you are something that the humans here call a gijinka. Turns out, they have a name for anything, real or not. You still can use your moves and ability, but you have a human body. Take a look at yourself."

Rex looks into a mirror that Cross pulls from behind his back and shows Rex his reflection. Rex sees a young human in the mirror, wearing a black t-shirt, black hoodie, black pants, and black and red shoes. The shirt and hoodie both have a red X on them. He is also wearing sunglasses and has a pendant around his neck, hanging over his sternum, of a dark gem. The human also has Rex's claws, three red claws per hand.

"You may want to find a way to disguise your claws. Most humans will freak out if they see them."

"Easy enough. Will I evolve like back in the Pokémon world when I get enough experience?"

"Of course. When I came here, I was a young Gurdurr."

"Well then can you tell me where we are?"

"You are in region called America at a place the humans call Bear Mountain, New York. Rather secluded at the moment with winter approaching. You aren't the first one to come through this side of the portal. A few weeks ago, a Shinx and a Jolteon about your age came through here, even though they went through different portals on the other side. They went to the big city nearby. You can't miss it, it looks like Castelia city."

"Thanks." Rex replies, then turns his claws into hands through his illusion ability, and walks off.

* * *

After a 2 hour bus ride, that Rex despised due to the humans he had to accompany, Rex was in the city of New York. Almost immediately, he was caught in a swarm of humans walking in every which way. After breaking out, he finds himself in the street, and dodges about 20 vehicles, 15 of them yellow, before getting to the other side, and getting re-swarmed by humans.

* * *

"Hey, pal. Get over here." Someone said to Rex before grabbing him, and pulling him into a back alley.

"What the hell? And you shocked me, through my clothes. How the hell did you do that?" Rex asks, and then notices the strangers eyes. They were purple, an abnormal color for humans.

"I am like you. My friend over there pointed you out." He replied before pointing to a younger girl sitting down on the ground. She was incredibly skinny, had a blue turtleneck that was a bit large for her, some sort of black skirt that could barely be seen, and some gold bands and a gold 4 point star pendant. She also has short blue curled hair under a black hat. She got up from eating her muffin and from behind her fell a tail with a 4 point star at the end.

"Shinx, I presume?" Rex asks her.

She nods shyly and looks away, then goes back to eating her muffin. Rex looks back to the other guy. He was much taller than Rex, at 5'10. He had pale skin, electric yellow, spiked hair, and purple eyes. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie with the word VOLT printed across it, a yellow shirt under, black jeans, and yellow and white sneakers.

"And what are you? An electric type for sure." Rex states.

"Jolteon. And what are you? She could tell you were one of us, but not much more."

Rex releases the illusion over his hands, making the Jolteon stare in shock.

"Well what do we have here? A Unovite, and a rare one at that. How did little old you manage to get here?"

"Um, sorry, but what are you talking about?" The Shinx asks.

"He's a Zorua. One of the rarest dark types in existence. Probably a social recluse like you." He says to the Shinx.

"Yes, and if you mention what I am to any other human or Pokémon, let's just say you will have to have an Audino make several house calls." Rex jokes.

"What could you do?" He asked nonchalantly.

"EXTASENSORY!" Rex yelled, his red eyes gaining a blue aura. The Jolteon is then lifted up in the aura and thrown into the side of the alley.

"Any more questions?"

"Just one. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"What kind of question is that?" Rex asks, turning around just before the Jolteon throws a punch at Rex's head. Rex dodges the punch and as the Jolteon blazes past him, he hears some very fast paced music coming from earbuds in the Jolteons ears.

"Nice choice, but could you play something with more bass?"

"No thanks." He replies. "Quick Attack." The Jolteon dashes at Rex at a very high speed but Rex smirks before he is knocked of his feet. He flies back a few feet and just lays there.

"Dude, you ok?" Jolteon asks, standing over Rex.

"Faint Attack." Rex replies, flipping of the ground, kicking the Jolteon in the head.

"I don't fight tricksters. I'm out."

"pursuit." Rex whispers, practically teleporting in front of the Jolteon. "What say we all travel together. We are all new in this world. May as well stick together, stay safer and stronger.

"Whatever. Just make sure not to draw much attention. Names Volt, and this is Stephanie."

"Rex."

"Well, what the heck are we going to do? Any ideas?"

"I got nothing, well, maybe something. I heard, before I came here, that many others had come before. Maybe we could find one of them and learn how to fit in."

"Well, there is always Cross. He has been here for at least a few years."

"Good enough for me." Rex replies before they all head out.

"Stephanie, your tail." Volt whispers to her. She widens her eyes for a second and the curls her tail back under her sweater.

"thanks." She whispers and goes back to finishing her muffin.

* * *

After a 2 hour bus ride back to Bear Mountain, they make their way back to the place the found Cross.

* * *

"uuuuugh."

"Did you hear that?" Rex asks.

Stephanie nods in agreement and points behind a group of trees.

Rex and Volt go to investigate and find Cross, covered in bruises, cuts, and a black eye.

"What the heck happened?"

"Palkia." He says faintly. "Came through *cough* the portal. Attacked me out of *cough wheeze cough* nowhere. Needs to be stopped." Cross passes out after these words.

"Palkia?" Volt asks. "How the hell are we going to stop him?"

"We are going to have to find a way. You two are electric types, so when the time comes, you will need to hit him with as much electricity as you can, since Palkia is a water type. If we are lucky, when we find him, some other Pokémon will be in the vicinity to help us out." Rex replies.

"Um. What if we can't win?" Stephanie asks silently.

"Then Arceus help us all."


	3. Fighting Space Itself

"So, where do we begin looking for Palkia?" Volt asks.

"Well, how about we follow the path of destruction that destroyed those trees." Rex suggests.

"Yeah…glad I thought of it. Come on my sweet, shall we traverse the path made from chaos?" Volt asks Stephanie, holding out his hand to her. She shied away from him, and started off through the path of destruction.

"Smooth move wise guy." Rex jokes to Volt, resulting in a glare from Volt, which proceeds to make Rex laugh. They proceed behind Stephanie, traversing through smoking tree trunks and other debris. "So how did you end up here?" Rex asks Volt.

"Well, I had a pretty boring life back in our old world. Only boy in the family, besides my dad. Slept most of the time. Snuck into the human cities every so often to listen to their music. Got bored one day, remembered an old story that my dad told me his great grandfather told him, and found a portal, jumped in, and woke up next to Stephanie. You?"

"Well," Rex starts. "I used to live in Victory Road, the old abandoned one in Unova. Some trainers or poachers or something came through. I was going to scare them off but they had Pokémon much more powerful than me. I retreated back through the caves when they collapsed, revealing a new tunnel, which I followed and found the portal. Jumped in because Humans aren't exactly my favourite things. Here I am, not even a day later."

"How did little old you survive in one of the Victory Roads?"

"Simple, the same way I can do this." Rex replies before changing his entire appearance to look exactly like volt. "Thanks to my illusion ability, I can change my body to look like anything from a rock to Arceus himself."

"Works for me."

"Hey, um, guys. I found Palkia." Stephanie informs Rex and Volt after running back to them.

"Time to see what we can do." Volt says, punching his open palm.

"Agreed." Rex comments, releasing his transformation.

"Well I can see what part of your Pokémon side stayed." Volt comments, noticing Rex's claws.

"Yeah yeah. They are still sharp as can be."

"Let's hope they are sharp enough to deal with Palkia."

"He's this way." Stephanie interrupts before running back the way she came.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!" Palkia shouts before destroying some trees that were in his way. Palkia was about 6'5" and had long, white hair. His skin was pale and so were his wings from his Pokémon form. He also had a pair of small shields with a pearl in the middle of them both on his shoulders. He was wearing a pink and white pair of pants and short sleeved shirt. He was also holding a giant pearl in his right hand.

"Damn." Volt comments. "He looks a lot funnier in this form."

"He is still freaking lethal." Rex responds.

"Eh, no biggy."

"You just make sure you use your electric moves against him, hopefully paralyzing him, and then we will all take care of him in the end." Rex replies, then to Stephanie, he asks, "What is your move set?"

"Tackle, Charge, and Thief."

"And you Volt?"

"Tackle, Thundershock, Sand Attack, and Quick Attack."

"OK, Stephanie, I am guessing that your ability is Static?" Rex asks, getting a nod of agreement. "Then start using charge, a lot. Volt, when you go in and attack him, use Thundershock for as long as you can, until I give the signal. At that point, Stephanie, use Thief to get Palkia's orb. With luck, you will be charged up enough to paralyze him through Static alone. I should be able to finish him from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Volt replies, sticking his earbuds in his ears, playing some fast paced music.

"Then get out there and do your thing." Rex orders.

"Quick Attack." Volt says before launching himself at Palkia at top speed, slamming into his back, causing Palkia to falter, but quickly rights himself. Palkia looks at his attacker, and roars, causing rocks to form from the ground, and fly up at Volt. Volt dodges them by jumping off of Palkia's back.

"Thundershock." Volt says while still in midair, sending electricity out of his fingers at Palkia. Palkia, in turn, roars again, this time creates a tail made out of water. Palkia swings its water tail at Volt but he simply uses Quick Attack to dodge, then sends another Thundershock at Palkia.

"How goes the charging?" Rex asks Stephanie.

"Almost there. Just a few more minutes."

"NOT MUCH LONGER VOLT!" Rex shouts to the Jolteon.

"GOOD! 'CAUSE I AM GETTING TIRED! THUNDERSHOCK DAMNIT!"

After three more Thundershocks, Stephanie says, "ok. I am fully charged."

"Good, now please go use Thief to steal Palkia's orb. I should be able to finish him off from there."

"thief." Stephanie whispers before jumping into some of the still standing trees, jumping though them like a Pachirisu. When Palkia had his back turned to her, she leaps out of one of the trees, grabs Palkia's orb, punches his jaw, and leaps back into the trees.

"Will you look at that." Rex observes, noticing waves of electricity flowing around Palkia's body. "Aerial Ace." Rex literally vanishes from where he was, appears a second later above Palkia, and dive bombs him. A few seconds before impact, Rex shouts, "EXTRASENSORY!" lifting Palkia up, rather quickly, to meet his attack.

* * *

"Dude, I think you killed him." Volt says, looking over the still body of Palkia.

"No, he's just unconscious." Rex replies. "And hopefully still paralysed."

"Ugh. What happened?" Palkia asks in a deep voice, waking up from his impromptu nap.

"You were berserk and attacking us, and everything else in the surrounding area." Rex answers.

"um, guys. Something's wrong. I am still charged, even though I lost all the charge I built up when I got Palkia."

"Looks like Spark to me." Volt comments. "Back to you Palkia. Why did you attack us?"

"I, I don't remember. All I remember was going through the portal on orders from Lord Arceus and then waking up here. What was going on while I was out?"

"You were berserk, attacking literally everything." Rex answers. "Palkia, what is this world?"

"This is the world where the humans come from. Way back when, about 5000 years ago, the portals that connected our world to theirs was a two way portal. Unfortunately, they began to overpopulate our world. Dialga and I, acting on orders from Lord Arceus, sealed the human side of the portal. Lately, the portals have been suffering fluctuations in time and space. Lord Arceus sent all of us god Pokemon to investigate the portals in our respective areas. As far as I know, Dialga went through at the same time I did. Why isn't she here?"

"I don't know, but maybe the portals are what caused you to go berserk. Maybe it would be better if you just went back home." Rex suggests.

"Probably. Lord Arceus also said to return all of the Pokemon who went through the portal. I will leave you to finding them. When you have them all, just focus on that orb. I will open a portal through space back into our world."

"Well how the heck are we going to find them?" Volt asks.

"Mew gave all of us some sort of device from Hoen. She said that it homed in on a Pokemons genetic sequence. Take mine, and good luck." Palkia said, placing some sort of hand-held device on the ground. His shields then began to glow, and soon became blinding. When the light vanished, so did Palkia.

"Well I guess now we know what to do. A quest from the legendaries. Fun." Rex says.


End file.
